


A Hunter's Apology

by thiamislife_thiamislove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hotel Sex, M/M, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:41:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiamislife_thiamislove/pseuds/thiamislife_thiamislove
Summary: The pack is on the road and stops at a hotel; but Malia didn't book enough rooms. Nolan has to room with Theo & Liam, and offers an apology for his past, and is thankful for their kindness.





	A Hunter's Apology

**Author's Note:**

> Here's 2.6K words of the Thiam x Nolan smut nobody asked for.  
> I've had this prompt sitting around for a little while ever since it totally didn't come to me in a dream. Enjoy, or don't. I don't know.

The pack was out on a group trip over the summer to meet with another pack in northern California to try and help coordinate their efforts and share intelligence on Monroe and her hunters. Since it was such a long road trip, Scott had Malia make reservations at a hotel along the halfway point so the pack wouldn’t have to drive through the night.

Unfortunately, math was not Malia’s greatest strong point, so they had ended up a few rooms short. Mason and Corey had their room, Stiles and Lydia had their room, Scott and Malia had a room; but she had forgotten about Alec and Nolan, so the alpha decided Alec could share a room with Peter and Derek (as they somehow had three beds in their room, and Nolan could go with Liam and Theo.

The next morning, the pack had woken up, checked out of their rooms, and they all met in the main lobby ready to get back on the road. After a quick briefing, the group broke up and started to head back to their vehicles, but not before Scott rushed over to Theo and Liam, ushering them away from the rest of the group.

“Guys, can I talk to you for a sec?” Scott asked the two boys quietly. “Sure, what’s going on?” Theo replied. “Look, I know I asked you guys to share your room with Nolan last night, but. . .” “But what?” Liam asked a little confused.

“Did you guys make him sleep on the floor, or like _outside_?” Scott asked somewhat incredulously.

“Pff, no!” Theo dismissed “Nolan _definitely_ was on the bed last night” he added looking over at Liam.

Scott stared at the two across from him “Soo, why was he limping and saying he had a sore throat?” Scott asked eyebrow cocked in disbelief, despite detecting no change in heart rate from either Liam or Theo.

“Uh. ..well. . .” Liam started to say blushing, “You really want to know?” Theo said with a slight chuckle

“Guys, Nolan’s a part of the pack now too! If you did something to him. . .” the alpha flashed his eyes

“Well, here goes” Theo started to explain

\-------

_The Previous Night_

All the members of the pack had checked into their rooms after a long day on the road. Liam clicked the keycard to open the door to his room, and Theo walked in behind him throwing their bags on the bed. “Wait, there’s only one queen size bed?” Liam asked confused, “I bribed Malia with money and deer to tell Scott they were out of twins” Theo said smirking. “God I love you so much right now!” Liam smiled, throwing his arms around the chimaera. “That’s great, but I get first shower!” Theo shouted, quickly grabbing a pair of sweatpants and closing the bathroom door behind him before Liam could react. “I’m in love with an asshole” he muttered to himself, before settling into the chair in the room and started to flip through the channels.

30 minutes later Theo was walking out of the steam filled bathroom, wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants that left absolutely nothing to the imagination. “All yours little wolf” he said with a smile.

Just then Liam’s phone went off. The beta frowned.

“What’s wrong?” Theo inquired

“Seems Malia didn’t get enough rooms” Liam replied

“And that’s our problem how?” Theo sassed

“Because Scott’s making us share our room with Nolan” Liam sighed

At that very moment there was a knock at their door. “I’ll get it” Theo said, already walking to the door.

There at the open door stood the sad looking hunter, a single bag clutched in his hands. The looked up at the chimaera nervously, his eyes shifting from side to side very quickly.

“That’s funny, I don’t remember ordering room service; do you Li?” Theo said mockingly

“Sc-Sc-Scott says I’m supposed to stay with you guys?” Nolan said, well more asked, but he was so nervous Theo almost couldn’t make out what he was saying.

“It’s moments like these where I kind of don’t regret killing your alpha” Theo groaned to Liam

“Theo!” Liam shouted

“Uggh! Alright, come on in” Theo motioned with his hand as he stepped out of the doorway.

Nolan entered the room with great trepidation, and slowly lowered his bag next to the door inside the room. Theo slammed the door shut and proceeded to walk back over towards his boyfriend.

“Th-thank you guys for letting me stay here tonight. You really didn’t have to, and I’m sorry about all of the stuff I put you guys through with the hunters. I just wanted to say thank you!” Nolan said, a note of gratitude in his voice.

Theo was leaning up sprawled up on the bed, “I can think of some ways you can thank us” he snickered while massaging the head of his semi-erect penis through the cotton cloth of his sweatpants, staring at the young hunters lips.

Nolan blushed looking down at his feet, “I uh-”

“Don’t worry, he’s _kidding_?” Liam said, still sitting in the chair near the table in the room “Right Theo?”

“Haha, _sure_ , of course I am” the chimaera replied winking at Nolan.

“Theo! Over here now!” Liam ordered at his boyfriend. Theo got up and slowly walked over to the other chair across from the table, making sure to give Nolan a full show of his perfectly toned body while doing so, “see anything you like?” he whispered teasingly

The blush on Nolan deepened even more, leaving the poor boy with an impossibly dry mouth.

Theo sat down across from Liam, a smug look of satisfaction on his face. “What?” he said looking at Liam’s glare. “You know what. He’s our guest, not your ‘room-service-fuck-puppet’” the beta chided. “I didn’t say we couldn’t share?” Theo offered.

To be honest that wasn’t the response Liam was expecting. It wasn’t like they hadn’t talked about having a three-way before, but it just had never really been something they had an opportunity to pursue. Brett was really the only one they had ever seriously considered, but now he was. . .Liam let a tear run down his cheek briefly. Besides this was _Nolan_ after all.

“No way Theo, he’s too young!” Liam retorted

“He’s the same age as you” Theo came back

“He tried to _kill_ us!” Liam tried again

“So did I, but we still have great sex” Theo grinned

“He uh uh” Liam stuttered trying to come up with more reasons _not_ to do this. “Oh come on! You’re telling me you haven’t looked at his _perfect_ dick-sucking-lips, and imagined how amazing they would feel wrapped around your cock?” Theo argued.

“Well. . .. um” Liam tried blushing. Suddenly he felt something warm going through the soft fabric of his pants. “What the?” Liam looked to see that somehow, in all the arguing, Nolan had managed to crawl underneath the table without the beta noticing, and was now sucking on the head of his cock through the material of his boxers, causing quite the erection. Liam didn’t know what to do, sure this felt great, but he kind of felt like they were taking advantage of the poor boy.

N-Nolan. . .you don’t. . .ah. . .have to” Liam barely whimpered out.

“I know” was all he heard from below, as the young hunter slipped Liam’s boxers down around his knees and proceeded to take the now freed cock head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sending waves of pleasure through Liam. “I uh, wow! You can stop . . .. whenever. . .fuck!” Liam said barely able to maintain control.

Theo sat across the table, very much amused at his boyfriend’s plight. He slowly raised his right foot up under the table and placed his bare sole on the back of Nolan’s head, giving the boy a sudden shove, sending Liam’s cock nearly all the way into his throat, causing a slight gag from the young hunter and Liam’s eyes to almost roll into the back of his skull.

“Whoops” Theo said with a naughty smirk, feigning guilt that clearly wasn’t there.

“Alright, I guess we’re doing this” Liam surrendered. “Come on Nolan, let’s get up” Liam said pulling away from the table, and seeing the sad eyes the young boy gave the beta as his cock slipped out of his lips. “Don’t worry, you can go back to sucking me in a bit” Liam teased biting his lip, “but first we have to get you out of those pesky clothes”

Almost before Liam could even start to undress himself, Nolan was already completely stripped down and waiting like an eager puppy on the edge of the bed. Theo just smirked in the corner, slipping out of his sweatpants, and watching his boyfriend undress, lust flowing through his body.

“Get on your knees” Liam ordered when he was fully undressed and standing near the bed.

Nolan happily complied, setting his knees on the carpet in front of Liam, he opened his mouth and looked up hungrily.

“Good boy!” Liam teased, as he tousled the boy’s hair with one hand. “Are you ready?”

Nolan nodded his head up and down, looking Liam in the eyes, and doing his best to keep his mouth as wide open as possible while also attempting to smile.

“Hmm, I don’t know, seems like it might a waste to blow such a valuable werewolf load on a little hunter like you” Liam teased again, “are you going to be a good boy and swallow?”

At this Nolan nodded his head vigorously

“Alright then, I guess I’ll let you suck me” Liam said pretending to roll his eyes

He glanced down to see what almost looked like relief spread across Nolan’s face.

Liam then stepped forward and began to take his fully erect member and gently wipe the tip around Nolan’s lips, applying his pre-cum as if it were a sort of lip-balm.

Slowly he began to slide the head of his cock into the other boy’s mouth, resting the tip on the center of his tongue. Nolan began to raise his hands to assist him with pleasuring Liam, but the beta scowled at him. “Just your mouth!” he ordered. At that Nolan began to suck enthusiastically on the rather impressive penis that was taking up a great deal of space in his mouth. He savored the flavors of the beta, his mouth filling with saliva, as Liam slowly moved in and out.

This continued on for a while. Theo sat there in the corner watching his boyfriend getting blown by the little hunter that not a few months earlier had been trying to kill the two of them. He stroked himself while watching the scene unfold.

“Mmmmnnnnhh, keep going!” Liam called out. Nolan tried to relax his throat, but Liam was just so big!

“Hmm, let’s change this position a bit, so you can get a better angle” Liam said thoughtfully. He guided Nolan so that the other boy was now on the edge of the bed, knees still bent, ass slightly in the air just over the edge of the mattress. The angle allowed for Nolan’s neck to be parallel with his mouth, giving Liam easier access to the hunter’s throat.

Liam looked down at the boy sucking his dick, “Awww, what’s the matter? Is my big bad werewolf cock too much for the wittle hunter?” he teased. Nolan shook his head side-to-side, and became even more determined to please the beta in front of him. He felt it as Liam rested his hand on the back of his head and tried to force Nolan’s head further down on the beta’s cock.

Nolan gagged and let slip a few tears as the head of Liam’s cock rubbed against the back of his throat.

“If you’re having this much trouble with my dick, then how are you _ever_ going to take Theo’s cock?” Liam laughed.

Nolan wasn’t sure at first what Liam was talking about. During the whole process Theo had been slowly working his way up behind Nolan, keeping eye contact with Liam. The chimaera had already lubed up his rock-hard penis and began to step up to the back of the young hunter when Liam made that last comment.

Nolan was struggling to down more and more of Liam’s cock. Nolan was lost in the ecstasy of Liam’s cock in his mouth. He gasped when Theo suddenly entered him from behind, providing the opening the beta needed to fully slide into the young hunters throat.

Liam moaned in satisfaction as he felt the tight ring of throat muscles pulse against his shaft. Theo was also enjoying himself; however he being far less gentle. With Theo there were ever only two modes, the soft, gentle, compassionate lover that Liam had known when they first started dating; the boy who would never want to hurt his precious baby wolf, and who would take however long was necessary to tend to the needs of his lover. The other Theo was rough, he was needy, both animals within the chimaera ravishing whatever lucky being happened to be on the receiving end of his passion. Liam immediately recognized which Theo was present tonight; and nothing could have possibly turned him on more.

Theo had slipped all the way into Nolan in a single thrust; and it would have earned a yelp from the poor boy, if his throat wasn’t already occupied by Liam’s cock, leaving no room for words to escape.

By this point both Theo and Liam had started to thrust in and out of Nolan in unison. Liam would push in the same time Theo did, and when they were both fully inside of Nolan they would close the small distance between them over the other boy in a passionate kiss, sometimes holding themselves fully inside for minutes while they lost their tongues in each other’s mouths.

Poor Nolan was barely conscious. Whether that was from the pleasure of the incredibly well-endowed chimaera annihilating his prostate and causing unfathomable electric waves of pleasure; or from how he was barely able to breathe with the massive girth of the beta taking up almost all of his breathing space, he wasn’t sure. What he did know was that he couldn’t last much longer.

After several more of their passionate thrusts-turned kisses, Nolan came all over the mattress, in what was easily the most intense orgasm of the young hunter’s entire life.

The sudden tightness of Nolan’s ass and mouth did their unholy work on the other two boys; Theo nearly filled the tight little hunter’s hole with cum; while Liam sent torrents of hot, sticky beta-juice flowing down the poor boy’s throat. Nolan eagerly swallowed each drop, before collapsing with his two momentary lovers onto the bed.

The exhaustion from their intense passion combined with their weariness from the long journey earlier that day resulted in each of the boys falling into a deep sleep almost immediately upon reaching their climax. Theo was pretty certain that when he fell asleep he was still partially inside Nolan. The three just rested, peaceful in their afterglow.

 

\-------

_The Next Morning_

“so that’s what happened” Liam finished

“It’s pretty fair when you think about it” Theo started, “A few months ago he was trying to unload into us, so we just repaid the favor by shooting a few loads into him” he chuckled

Scott just looked at them bewildered, “. . .but. . .how?”

“Like roasting a pig on a spit” Theo explained demonstrating the motion by rotating his extended forefingers around each other in a circle

The alpha was almost completely speechless.  


End file.
